Family
by actuallysolluxcaptor
Summary: All he wanted to do was give his siblings what he never had, a family, In the end, he did. /AU/ Has; Character death, sadness.


**A/N: Another story. I've recently been depressing myself with AMVs and fanfictions so this is probably going to be sad. I based it off of an assignment I'm doing for Language Arts. It is from China's POV because I love him and I feel so terrible about this...  
><strong>

** Warnings! OoC-ness, character death, depression, fire**

** ~~~Yao's POV~~~**

Tonight was a particularly cold one at the orphanage, with a thin layer of snow covering the ground. I sat on the bench outside the door watching my 'siblings' run around together. Meimei wasn't wearing her shoes and neither was Yong Soo. I stood up and walked over to them.

"You two should go inside aru~.It's too cold out here for not wearing shoes" I said grabbing their hands and walking them over to the bench I was sitting at. They both wore out their yearly shoes during the beginning of the winter season. Each of the children here got one pair of shoes at Christmas to wear all year.

They complained but stayed at the bench, drawing in the snow. I smiled and kneeled down next to them. I knew I didn't have to take care of these children, we weren't actually related but I felt they needed someone to look up to. None of them had had parents before they came here, and were dropped off when they were barely able to walk. Though I wasn't much older than they were still younger and I wanted them to have what I never did.

"Would you like me to sing for you aru~?" I asked, I knew they loved to hear me sing even if they couldn't understand most of what I was saying. Both of the children nodded enthusiastically and called the others over. I stood and sat up on the bench. I cleared my throat and began singing a song in my native language.

My voice sounded feminine but to the children it was beautiful. The sound attracted the other orphans and they all sat down, listening. When the song was finished everyone clapped their small hands together and I smiled at their joy. They shouted for me to sing again. The sun was low in the sky and the once blue it held was slowly fading to a greyish black color, and the headmistress came over and ordered us all inside.

I took my siblings and ushered them toward the small we were inside I found a spot for us to sleep somewhat close to the fireplace. It was cramped, as it always was at this time. Once we were all settled in, everyone fell asleep but me.

Sometime during the night, I drifted to sleep also. I dreamt of a beautiful festival, as I always did, and hoped that it was real.I was reminded that it was only a dream when I heard screaming. I looked around in my dream world and saw nothing different, and then I knew why. The screaming was from the real world.

"Yao! Yao! Wake up!" Kiku, my brother yelled as he shook me awake. I opened my eyes and there was smoke all around me. I coughed and looked up at my brother.

"There's a fire, we need to get out!" He said pulling me up. Xaing, whom was behind me, pushed me forward and took my hand running out of the building, I pulled my hand away as he ran out.

We had left Yong Soo and he was where we had fallen asleep. I couldn't let my brother die, it didn't matter if we were related or not. I ran back to the room and found him. I pushed him out of the room before a large piece of wood fell and blocked my path.

I coughed harshly from the excessive amount of debris that I breathed in. My vision got blurry and I collapsed on my knees. I heard a shout from somewhere near the door and then completely blacked out.

~~~~Later~~~~

When I woke up I was laying in a bed with bandages all over my body. I looked around and saw a door open and a nurse come in followed by a doctor.

"Oh! You're awake! How do you feel?" The nurse said, with a doll-like smile. I groaned in response.

"W-where are my siblings?" I asked, my voice raspy. The nurse looked at me confused, then glanced down at her papers.

"Well, my file says you are an orphan, dear." She said, looking up towards me again.

"Meimei *insert last name*, Kiku Honda, Yong Soo *last name*, Xaing *last name*, and Vy *last name, they are my siblings." I said, glaring at the woman. She smiled, seemingly ignoring me, and walked towards the doctor. They talked quietly and then finally the doctor nodded and the nurse walked out the door.

I looked out the door and could see all my siblings standing in front of the nurse. My heart nearly skipped a beat; she was going to let them in! The doctor headed out the door, leaving it slightly open.

"We have to be able to see him! We are all he has!" Kiku yelled at the nurse. Meimei looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"We cannot let you do that, immediate family only." The nurse said, still smiling that unnatural smile, even as she brought Meimei to tears.

"What if he dies, you already said he might, so what if he does! We won't be able to even say goodbye!" Meimei said, crying freely. The nurse frowned and looked at her.

"Then he dies and you can see him at his funeral." The nurse said harshly, walking away from my family and back into my room. Her doll-like smile returned. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that, you have caused enough trouble for me already, I want to see the doctor." I said, also on the verge of tears from the comment the nurse had said. She looked taken aback and she pursed her lips then left. I saw her walk down the hallway, not bothering to alert the doctor.

The moment she was out of sight, I cried. I cried more than I ever have before. If I was going to die I wanted to say goodbye to the people who I cared for. I closed my eyes to stop the tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. My eyes met brown ones and I gasped, it was Kiku. I knew I was dead when I saw everyone else standing behind the boy. If they were all here they couldn't have snuck in...

"They said immediate family could permit certain visitors so we got some of your immediate family to let us in." Kiku said, smiling.

"I said we were going to take you back but I think we should adopt your siblings, too." My eyes traveled back focusing on a woman standing near the door. My eyes widened and she walked over towards me.

"We would have kept you, but-." She said sadly, unable to finish. "But my husband thought you looked weak and he wouldn't keep you." I nodded, understanding, and everyone began talking, about the orphanage, and the fire (That was started by some crazy Belarusian girl...). After an hour or so everyone had to leave.

I closed my eyes as they said goodbye, some meaning for longer than others. Finally, my mother approached the bed, kissed my forehead, and pressed something soft into my hands before leaving. I opened one eye and saw a small stuffed panda in my hands. I smiled and fell asleep.

I dreamt the dream from before but this time everyone was there. I danced with them, hoping this time I would return to the real world sooner. I had no such luck though, that morning I was pronounced dead.

As I stayed in my dream world, I knew that somewhere, my siblings were crying along with my mother. Now she was their mother and I was what brought them together.

I have given my siblings what I never had, and I was proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gawd that was depressing! This is how I spend my weekends...Well that was a one-shot so I hope you liked~! Leave a review,tell me if you want a story written for you~! I have decided to take requests for stories and some will be for gifts to certain people~!**

**AGAIN; I have no betareader, if you want to be mine contact me~!  
><strong>

**Names for the nameless:**

**Hong Kong:Xaing**

**Vietnam(Is sooo part of the family)Vy**

**Taiwan: MeiMei**

**Well...REVIEW AND LOVE *heart*  
><strong>


End file.
